Danganronpa: Despair's Ruling Class
by Fujisaki-kun
Summary: At some point in everyone's lives, they've dreamed of or imagined living in a castle. Sixteen symbols of Hope for the world have achieved this dream, but in a very twisted way. The Coronation Ceremony of Mutual Killing begins now. [SYOC CLOSED.]
1. OC Application

_**Ahh, I'm quite excited to be posting this! I decided that I would like to start up the sequel to City Life of Despair after it's second chapter came to a close. And, well, here we are! This time around we have a bigger, better application because I've learned from the mistake of my last time around! Also, yes, this will contain City Life of Despair spoilers but don't you worry! Those connections won't be made until the later arcs of this story. Probably around Chapter Four to Six. Can't say for certain as this hasn't even started up yet. Ah, also, this fiction will be using Eastern name order like the original games instead of the Western order like the English translations and City Life of Despair. I will only provide the name and talent of the protagonist this time around, I'll save the writing for the prologue and following chapters.**_

* * *

 **THE HOPEFUL PROTAGONIST:**

 **HAKURYUU ARISA, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PARKOURIST**

* * *

APPLICATION -  
 _Yes, there is a copy of this app in my profile for you to copy and paste! Applications will only be accepted through private messages, characters will not be accepted if they are posted in a review._

Name: (Please write this in Eastern order. [Last name, first name.] Characters will be addressed more commonly by their surnames in this piece. Using the protagonist of City Life of Despair for an example, it would go Minami Kazuma.)

Age:

SHSL Talent: (Do not use canon talents or City Life of Despair talents. For the CLoD talents, see below.)

Height: (Imperial and metric.)

Weight: (Imperial and metric.)

Appearance: (Please be as descriptive as possible, from makeup to scars to how many earrings they wear. You could even add in the link to a sprite of your character if you have one.)

Personality: (I cannot stress enough how descriptive this needs to be. If you want me to do a good job at writing your character, I need in depth detail on how they act! The more descriptive you are, the higher the chances are that you'll get in.)

History: (Same as personality, I really need detail here guys. The more descriptive you are, the higher the chances are that you'll get in.)

Free Time Events: (Basically, give me a few things that could happen if the protagonist spends free time with your character. Please try to be descriptive on stories they share, as it could increase the length of the FTE.)

Likes: (Self explanatory. Minimum of four.)

Dislikes: (Self explanatory. Minimum of four.)

Presents: (Give me at least two or three presents your character would enjoy receiving during a Free Time Event.)

Motives: (Basically, give me a few things that would drive your character to commit murder. I'm not saying that your character will be a culprit, as there has to be victims and survivors too, but this is not an optional thing. On the off chance that I choose your character to be a culprit, I need to know what kinds of things would make them kill. Please provide more than one motive for your character.)

CHARACTER BUILDING -

 _This is basically something to further my understanding of your character and all four are mandatory. Once again, there's no guarantee on the fate of your character so writing these may end up being for nothing, but it helps me out! Also, I'm sure you understand by this point, but try to be detailed! It really helps me out! Thanks :)_

1.): Your character has just discovered the body of a classmate. How do they react to it? What do they do? Are they calm and collected, or do they refuse to look at it? Sad? Mad? Happy? Neutral?

2.): Your character has just been voted guilty. Do they keep their cool? Are they angry at everyone for getting it right? Are they a sobbing mess? Are they indifferent when faced with impending doom?

3.): Your character is the mastermind! What kind of crazy personality shines through? What sort of despairing things do they yearn for? What made them turn to despair in the first place?

4.): Write an execution for your character, preferably in the third person. Should your character end up being a culprit, this could potentially be their official execution, unless I can think of something that seems more fitting.

* * *

TALENTS NOT AVAILABLE FOR USE -

Horror Novelist, Harpist, Astronomer, Thief, YouTuber, Mathematician, Psychopath, Strategic Tactician, Maid, Bassist, Gossiper, Mimic, Angel, Medium, Linguist, Daredevil, Parkourist, Airman, Chessmaster, Ringleader, Performer, Pyschoanalyst, Doctor, Track Star, Ironman Athlete, Artist, Wanderer, Street Magician


	2. The Class Roster

_**(A/N:) Sorry for taking a while to put this up, but I've finally got the class roster finalized for this which means I can finally get more of the prologue written and out for your enjoyment! Also, I want to say something up front right quick for you all. This fanfiction is going to take time. I want to put as much work into this as I can to make it the best I could possibly make it so it'll require some time to write. Plus, I've kinda got a busy life right now so there'll be days where I just can't sit down and work on this! So, updates won't be every other day even though I wish they could be. Now then, let's check out this roster!**_

 _Angeline Moracco - SHSL Ironman Athlete  
_ _Bullet Grey - SHSL Vigilante  
_ _Daniel Darthon - SHSL Strategic Assassin  
_ _Furano Karin - SHSL Film Maker  
_ _Hakuryuu Arisa - SHSL Parkourist  
_ _Hanayo Mai - SHSL Clothing Designer  
_ _Harusawa Takumi - SHSL Performer  
_ _Hayashi Chieko - SHSL Psychoanalyst  
_ _Himemiya Takara - SHSL Jeweler  
_ _Inoue Ren - SHSL Track Star  
_ _Ilse Ilsa - SHSL Doctor  
_ _Kabusaki Keiichi - SHSL Airman  
_ _Kakuma Tohru - SHSL Wanderer  
_ _Mitzushima Kuroko - SHSL Artist  
_ _Naitou Mashiro - SHSL Chessmaster  
_ _Niku Arata - SHSL Prisoner_

 ** _So, congratulations to everyone who got in and I'll see you sometime in the future with a nice long prologue! Have a despairing wait until it's out, upupu~_**


End file.
